


A Thin Line

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics Miscellaneous [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/M, Prompt Fill, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's thoughts at four different Christmases in Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet went to rather different places than I originally intended, once a glance at the (miraculously still on line) [Buffyverse Dialogue Database](http://vrya.net/bdb/) reminded me which were the last episodes to air before Christmas in the four seasons in question - seasons 4, 5, 6 & 7 (they were _Hush_ , _Into the Woods_ , _Wrecked_ and _Bring On the Night_ , in case anyone's interested). 
> 
> First posted to the SB Fag Ends LIvejournal Community in December 2014.
> 
> For the prompt: Four Christmases.

His first Christmas in Sunnyhell he spent alone, chained in Giles's bathtub. Watcher was over at the Slayer's for dinner, no defanged vampire tag-alongs allowed. 

Would've been more fun at Harris's, listening to the mayhem from upstairs. But once the fairytale boogiemen had failed to kill the Slayer (as everyone seemed to fail, bitch led a charmed life), it was back to Giles's with him and back in the sodding bathtub. 

He spent Giles's absence trying his best to kick a hole right through the toughened plastic, while pretending it was the Slayer's head. 

God, he hated her so much!

*

His second Christmas in Sunnyhell he spent skulking in his crypt, trying to ignore Harmony's incessant yapping, wondering why he felt like such an arsehole.

Was better for the Slayer to know Captain Whitebread was cheating on her, wasn't it? He'd done her a sodding favour.

And why should he feel bad anyway? This was the Slayer, for fuckssake! The mortal enemy of all vampires. Let the bitch suffer the way he was suffering. 

Which was all her fault anyway.

But her miserable face, her accusing eyes, haunted him, even in his sleep. 

God, he hated her so much!

*

His third Christmas in Sunnyhell was better.

For part of it, the Slayer was in his bed, writhing under him while he brought her off over and over. 

Afterwards, she even let him kiss her, then gazed at him with a strange, soft look on her face. 

Almost like pleading.

'Course, that brought out the demon in him. 

He said something crude, just to make her flinch. 

Which she did. Then she punched him in the face and stormed out. 

He tasted blood from his split lip.

He hated her still.

But not as much as he hated himself.

*

His final Christmas in Sunnyhell was the most hellish of all, in some ways.

On account of him being chained up in an underground dungeon, subject to regular (if not very imaginative) torture. 

But in other ways, it was the best by far.

If he'd had the strength, he'd have laughed in his tormentor's stupid face. 

Nothing it said or did could touch him. 

Because it didn't matter if he died alone down here in the dark, forgotten by everyone.

She believed in him. 

And maybe one day she would even forgive him. 

God, he loved her so much!


End file.
